State of Grace
by Feline Pawprint
Summary: Piper McLean is a famous singer. Jason Grace is the drummer for the most successful band ever. When their worlds collide, there might be a spark of romance. AU Read and review.
1. Touch and Go

**A/N - Back with a new story that I'm excited to write! Please enjoy and review :)  
Also, there is a purposeful spelling mistake. If you see, you get a virtual blue cookie!  
~ Feline**

DC - I don't own PJO/HOO

_'I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lives  
And all we know, is touch and go'  
~ Taylor Swift _

**Piper's POV**

I walked quickly, trying to block out the sound of the paparazzi calling my dad's name and fans screaming at him to sign their bodies. It disturbed me, to be completely honest. I didn't want my dad to turn around and say, "Sure" and grin like he was enjoy it. But it didn't surprise me when he did.

I tried to ignore him and his rabid admirers and focus on something else. I watched the people ahead instead, the ones who don't care about Tristan McLean. The ones who might just be normal. I saw a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes who appeared to be about sixteen dragging a boy around.

The funny part was that he looked to be more like twenty-two, three years older than my own age. And there he was, getting dragged around like the girl was older. He looked almost nothing like the girl. He had perfect blond hair and a delicate, crescent moon scar on his lip. His eyes were the exact replica of the girl's, though, large, fluorescent blue eyes that looked striking next to dark pupils.

I had a vague feeling I'd seen him before.

I watched them go, pushing through the crowd and ignoring every shout. I didn't blame them at all. I hate paparazzi as much as they look like they do. Possibly more. I'm kind of famous, see. My dad got me into singing and I'm a millionaire. Okay, maybe a bit more famous than I previously considered.

And as I'm thinking all this and getting quite tangled and most definitely lost in my own mind, I realize the girl is dragging the boy towards me squealing, "OMG! Piper McLean is Annie's favourite singer EVER! I've gotta get her autograph!" Ooooo-kay, then. I guess they don't hate fame and paparazzi as much as I'd suspected.

I also realized, as they neared, I was beginning to spaz. I wondered how I couldn't see how hot that boy was before. How his eyes gleamed mischievously while his body stayed relaxed and innocent. How his eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth curved up just slightly like he was faintly amused. How his eyes seemed to glow with electricity. And how the hell was I going to manage not to sound too overly stupid?

"Hi!" The girl said, grinning at me. "I'm Thalia and this is Jason, my brother. Could you sign this paper for me?"

I threw my best fake smile, which I'd perfected as fame grew bigger, and reached for the sharpie I always kept. "Sure thing. What do you want me to say?"

"To my biggest fan, Annabeth. And then sign. She really loves you. And she says you're really nice." I felt a real smile overtake my fake one. I liked it when fans liked my personality. That wasn't something you get every single day. I quickly signed and handed the paper back.

"Thanks!" Thalia grinned at me and dragged Jason with her, who waved and called, "Bye, Piper!" I never got to talk to that boy. I pressed my lips together in frustration. It was all to be expected, though. I mean, I was a celebrity. You don't often get close to others. Sometimes others are just too vain, and others are bad for reputation.

"Come on, Piper." I glanced around to see my dad standing there. "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

**Jason's POV**

As soon as I saw that girl, I knew I was toast. Two years of watching her online, crushing on her. Lovely. I get to meet her in person. It's not like I haven't been dreaming for this day to come. But now that it's...can I take it back, please?

Piper McLean and her kaleidoscope eyes were going to drive me crazy. It just wasn't the kind of thing you saw in a picture. I sighed in my head, because if the guys heard about this? They would tease me non-stop.

I watched her smile turn real as Thalia talked and her eyes light up. Piper didn't even glance at me. I wanted to wave my hand in her face and say, "I am here. I crushed on you for two years and now I'm standing in front of you. Please notice me!" But I didn't. Instead, I let Thalia pull away and I waved over my shoulder. She smiled and waved back.

**-Lime Break (maybe I should PM someone and say, please explain how to do the actual thing :3)-**

So meeting her didn't go so well. I hate my life. Going back to my band didn't go so well. I hate my sister.

We get back to our cousins (or my band) and Thalia opens her big, fat mouth and blabs about how I didn't say anything to Piper McLean, hops in her car, and drives away to give Annabeth the autograph.

"Tell her I said hi!" Percy tells her as she backs out. His cheeks turn a little red and I snort, causing his cheeks to redden further. He rounds on me and snaps, "It's not like you can do any better with Piper." My own cheeks flush.

"Ya, dude. What's your problem? She was right there. In front of you. Why didn't you say anything?" Nico grins, looking up from the guitar he's tuning.

"At least I have a losta chances at Annabeth! You just throw away the first, and probably only, chance you get."

I groaned. "Leave me alone guys." Percy laughed at that. "Not likely! You go at me all the time!" They continued wondering what my problem was until Nico had a go at both of us and we ended up breaking the guitar and laughing on the floor. After a while, our manager walked in and rolled his eyes and pulled us off the floor.

"Time to go to the concert. You need to get another guitar from the music room, Nico. You just broke that one."

He instantly protested. "Nuh uh!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "It was them. They chased me!" His accusing finger pointed at us and we argued, frowning at each other.

"Nico!" Our manager, Steve, yelled, losing patience. "Get another guitar. Jason, Percy, go change. Or I'll tell your fathers!" We gulped and glanced at each other. Our fathers weren't always the nicest of guys. The had foul, easily set off, tempers. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus Olympia were big in the business industry and small in the father industry. I love my dad, he's a great guy and he got me this high up, helping us make our music number one, but he wears his emotions on his sleeve. The not so kind ones, anyway.

We got to the concert quickly, Nico tuning the guitar, me tapping my part on my knees, and Percy staring out the window.

We slipped past the throng of people, unnoticed and entered the building.

"Concert starts in twenty!" Someone was calling info out the moment we entered the back room. We rushed off to make-up and we were ready with five minutes to spare, standing on stage. Soon the curtains were opening and I could an announcer's voice saying, " Give it up for... The Big Three!"

Percy stepped forward, and over the roar of the crowd, said, "Hello, New York!"


	2. Never Saw It Coming

**A/N - Wow! Reviews already! I'm gonna put up a chapter for :)**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'And I never (never) saw you coming'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

I step out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind me. Tiredness washed over me and I trudged slowly up the stairs. 'Only two more floors. Joy.' I thought about today, sort of. Really I was thinking of Jason. I was so sure I've seen him before, I just don't know where. I had a suspicion he was kind of famous.

Oh well. He probably didn't like me anyway. What was the use worrying? I reached my room faster than I expected. I lay down, suddenly glad my dad had brought me home. Sleep washed over me and I blacked out.

**-Lemon Break-**

My eyes popped open, my heart beating wildly. I glanced around, trying to remember where I was. Oh yeah. The new room. I rolled my eyes, not seeing why he couldn't have used this room and not my old one for his 'study'. I also wasn't sure what he was studying.

I was probably going to move out soon anyway. It wouldn't matter then. I want to move out. I just think everyone expects me to move into a mansion all by myself. Obviously, that's okay with my mom and dad, both living in separate houses. But I think it gets kind of lonely at my dad's, even with two people living here.

I groaned and stretched as I sat up looking around the room. It didn't really feel like home. Pictures of her and Leo weren't up. Nothing sat on the dresser surface. No calendars. The walls felt very, very blank. I thought there might be something else, but my tired brain wasn't coming up with ideas, so I let it slide.

I quickly dressed and ran down the flights of stairs to the kitchen, zipping up my blue hoodie and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I used to cut my hair choppy and uneven with safety scissors until I got a hair stylist and he does it straight and perfect. It used to be short but now it's halfway down my back.

Entering the kitchen, I waved away the chef, grabbing a plain bagel instead, not feeling very hungry. I finished it quickly and ran back up the stairs to grab my iPhone. It has everything I need. Calling, texting, email, and a calendar. It's perfect, really.

I checked my email and texts, seeing one from Andy, my manager, saying he was setting up a tour with a band that would make me millions. I texted back, 'Cool' and glanced at my calendar. Nothing today. Whatever. I'll go shop or something and sign autographs. I slid my sharpie in my pocket.

Suddenly, it hit me. Or I hit me, realizing how stupid I'd been not to remember that what I was missing was the posters of my favourite band, The Big Three.

**Jason's POV**

The show last night was amazing! New York, Percy and I's hometown, always responds well. I jump out of bed when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Steve. I rolled my eyes, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Good you answered. I tried calling Percy and Nico but they didn't respond."

"They're probably still asleep," I offered, while I was dying of laughter on the inside, knowing that I was probably the most responsible out of the three of us. The other guys only answered their phones when they were in the mood for talking to someone.

"Okay. I want to meet with you later today. Bye."

"Kay. Bye." I ended the call which hadn't gone badly at all. I walked into the kitchen where Nico had his phone on the table and eating anything and everything I had bought for myself.

"Did you get a call from Steve?" I asked and he nodded, mouth too full to speak. He swallowed and said, "You answer?"

"Yeah. He's called a meeting for 3 today."

"What else are we doing today?" I looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Nothing. Where's Perce?" Nico stared at me for a moment, then said, "What do you think he's doing? Drooling, calling Annabeth, sleeping, flirting with Annabeth, or playing video games?"

"Probably all but sleeping." Nico nodded in agreement. We glanced at one another and we grinned. "Let's go!" He whispered.

We took off down the hall and I pressed my ear against the door.

"...at 3. Yeah, I'll be there Annabeth!" There was a pause and I was pretty sure they were about to hang up, so I motioned to Nico and flung open the door.

"No he won't be there Annabeth! We have a meeting with our manager at 3!" Nico smirked at him.

"Yep and-oh hey nice fish boxers!" I yelled and I knew Annabeth had heard. "You would know if you ever bothered to pick up your phone!" I then proceeded to grab Nico's shirt collar and drag out of the room, knowing we'd thoroughly humiliated Percy in front of his crush.

Nico scowled at me, then grinned once more. "That was hilarious!"

"Percy'll be out for us, though."

Nico scoffed, "Duh, that's what happens every time. Besides, we were just being normal family. That's what cousins do!"

"More like brothers."

"We're close enough."

**-Lime Break-**

**3:00**

We sat at the kitchen table, eating blue cookies that Aunt Sally had sent us. Steve cleared his throat.

"Alright. I called you here to tell of something I planned for you. As you know, we had to cancel the last tour because of certain events." He looked at Nico as he spoke, who scowled and looked away, crossing his arms.

Nico's sister Bianca announced she was moving back to Italy and getting married. Personally, I thought he was reasonably distraught. If that had been Thalia... Anyway, while I understood, the press didn't and news leaked out. Steve didn't understand either. He just wasn't a very understanding guy. And really don't think it's our fault that we're Bianca's family and we had to go to her wedding.

Steve continued, "So we set up a brand new tour with Piper McLean!"

I freeze.

**Piper's POV**

"...set up a tour with The Big Three."

I freeze. Didn't see that one coming.


	3. A Worthwhile Fight

**A/N - So... Virtual blue cookies for NotsoSugarQueen :)))**

**Thanks to all reviewers, this is like, the second day the story has been up and this is the third chapter and I already have 13 reviews! I love you guys.**

**Sorry this is so short, it's just a filler cuz originally, I was only gonna do one a day, but you guys are so awesome that...(next line)**

**Next chapter is here!**

***Leo sets off fireworks***

**YAY!**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'This is the worthwhile fight'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Percy's POV**

I watched Jason freeze and grinned. Nico would be over going on about me talking to Annabeth and how pathetic it is that she had to ask me out and we can jump on Jason. The whole time in the band, Nico's never had a girlfriend or a crush on a girl. I think he likes it that way. He thinks girls nose into everything.

Steve, of course, hasn't noticed anything and is still talking. "It starts in three weeks. It's across Canada and the US. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why?" I raised one eyebrow. "Why with McLean?"

"Publicity. She's really famous and you'll boost each others' fame." Then he walked out. And, almost out of habit, Nico and I slowly swiveled in our chairs to face Jason. The grins were coming on.

"Can't wait to meet her," Nico said.

"And tell about your little two year crush," I agreed, nodding. Jason stood abruptly.

"You two are evil," he informed us.

"Mostly Nico, though. He goes after both of us."

"Not my fault you can't just ask a girl out. It's not like she's gonna kill you," Nico had that signature smirk on his face.

"..."

"..."

"Percy, Annabeth likes you. A lot."

"When did you get so good with girls?"

"Since you started to about with/about her 24/7."

I put my tomato red face in my hands and muttered, "I do not."

**Piper's POV**

OMG! Did Andy just say what I think he said? I've been to so many of their concerts! Those three are sooooo hot! I can't believe it!

Wait. What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong? That would be so awkward!

"Is that alright?" Andy asked. "I can cancel if you don't feel comfortable." Oops. I guess my face looked pretty weird with emotions randomly flashing across it.

"Oh um ya... I mean that's - uh - great. Yeah it's fine. I mean, whatever, right." I smiled weakly, knowing I was going to melt on sight, but it was a chance to meet them and become more famous. Andy looked at me strangely.

"Are you feeling alright? It's in three weeks and it's across Canada and the US and I want you to feel your best."

"You know what, I do feel tired. Didn't get much sleep last night, you know, I just got a new room, so I'm having trouble adjusting."

Truth was I was so scared. But I'll fight, it's worthwhile to see TB3.

"Go get some sleep then. You'll be meeting them some time next week."

Major freak out.


	4. Don't Get Attached

**A/N - Hi again. Another chapter. Yay! I love your reviews, guys. They make me enjoy updating.**

**If you see any errors, please point them out. :)**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'I told myself don't get attached,'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

If possible, my heart beat even faster in my chest. I felt shaky and exhausted. I wasn't sure what to wear. I wasn't sure what to say. And my biggest secret was weighing on me.

I gazed at the poster I had stuck on the wall. The top said TB3 and the rest of the page was divided into the three and a guy was in each colour.

Percy was in the middle and brought forward a little. He was surrounded in green. To his left was Nico on the black background. And on the right was Jason in blue.

The colours were after their fathers, I knew. They weren't actually Greek gods but boys were often represented with the colour that was often associated with the Greek god their father was named after.

I'd never told anyone my secret and I was positive no one could guess it. Nico. I liked him. Liked liked him. I'd watched the ridiculous videos the three of them and he had the most energy, the biggest range humor. He would pull pranks with the Stolls, prankster rockstars and make sarcastic comments. I'd never seen him not in the mood for some sort of laugh.

I tucked my lush hair behind my ear and sighed. I was just Piper. He'd never liked me. Whatever, I tried to tell myself. Doesn't matter. Except it did. Of course it did. No matter how many times I tried to tell myself, you'll never have a chance, it didn't stop me from stuttering.

I sighed and lay down on my back. Whatever. Doesn't matter.

**Jason's POV**

I watched Percy shut the door and slumped on the couch. He was on his way for something to eat. I sighed and stared into space. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would meet Piper and stay with her for our three month tour.

I shuddered at the prospect of the tour buses and attempting to sleep. Those weren't the best two ideas to put in the same sentence, unless it included 'DON'T' or some other negative word that implied not to do it.

I looked up from my hands as Nico came in and sat on the couch too.

"You ate all the food," I complained half-hearted, not really caring in my daze.

"No."

"Yes."

"You ate some, too."

"Not as much as you."

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy. I need to eat."

I nearly choked on my spit. "Nico. You're 21!"

"So? I'm still younger than you." I rolled my eyes and gave it up. Percy and I had probably eaten more than Nico had anyway. We were just had stronger wills about these kinds of things.

Not to say he wasn't stubborn. I suspected it had something to do with the arguments with his sister before the band started and when she'd moved to England and didn't come back until a couple years previous. He just didn't have the heart to hold grudges over little things like he used to, too afraid to loose someone like he lost her.

I got up. "See you later, Nico. I gotta think about something."

"Sure," he muttered. "I'll be in the basement." He slipped away into the shadows of the stairwell while I collapsed in my bed. I thought about Percy, how he'd been abused in his childhood. His huge temper. His friendliness. How selfless he was.

I stared out the window, wishing I was like one of them. I got the dad with the most money. They got the looks. The personality. Maybe I had one, hidden from all eyes, including mine. They had humor. The broody looks that sent girls tumbling head over heels. And I had discipline.

And I'm pretty sure that's not what Piper McLean wants.

**Piper's POV**

I walk to the car and slip into the passenger seat. I finally decided on not dressing up, just wearing sneakers, jeans, and a short sleeved V-neck.

Andy was driving me to The Big Threes' house where I would meet the band members. I stared at the houses and trees flying past the car. When we arrived, I knocked on the door, Andy standing behind me, running his hand through his brown hair.

I heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing Percy Jackson himself. I felt weak all over again, like I was about to collapse. I smiled a bit and said, "Hey. I'm Piper McLean."

He grinned and some places around his sea-green eyes crinkled. "I know. One of my best friends is a huge fan." I remember Thalia saying her friend Annabeth was my biggest fan. Cool. I knew about two more huge fans.

"Come on in," he invited. I followed him through his mansion to what appeared to be a living room. There were chairs and couches and a big screen TV. A coffee table in the middle has some coasters and a remote. Someone had tossed their phone on the table.

"Sit," Percy smiled at us before turning to yell down the hall, "Nico! Jason! Piper and Andy are here."

Oh God. Nico was here. I wanted to panic but I forced myself to remain calm and sit in one of the chairs. We waited a while, Percy sitting on the couch. He grabbed the phone and punched in a number. He had a quick conversation with the person on the other end before hanging up.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "Just had to call my manager and make sure he's coming."

We waited longer, when suddenly Percy got up and muttered, "Probably didn't hear. I'll get them." With that he made hi way down the hall.

**Percy's POV**

I ran down the basement steps. I'd already checked Nico's room, so I figured he'd be down here. I reached the bottom and saw Nico sprawled on the couch, tracing his finger over one of the patterns on the carpet, lost in thought.

I crept up behind him, crouching. I got as close as I could without him being able to sense me and yelled, "NICO! PIPER'S HERE!"

He leapt off the couch, spun around and yelled, "Percy! What the fuck? What the hell were you doing?"

"Telling you Piper is here."

"You scared the shit out of me," he snapped, glaring daggers. I glared back and we just stood there for a while. Finally, I said, "Piper's here."

"I know that, you jerk."

"She's in the living room with her manager."

"Kay." Nico left and I followed him up the stairs and I went to find Jason. I jogged down the hall and entered his room. He lay there on the bed. He opened his eyes as came in.

"Piper's here," I told him, offering my to him, smirking a bit.

"Thanks," he snorted, noticing my smirk. We walked back to the living room.

**Piper's POV**

I watched Nico come in. He grinned at us.

"Nico di Angelo," he said, shaking Andy's hand, and then mine. I blushed a little.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean." He spoke to Andy for a while but I didn't really listen. A few more minutes passed by before Jason and Percy came. Jason sort of reminded me of someone but I wasn't sure. I don't know of anyone else with black hair and grey eyes.

"Jason Grace," he smiles, shaking our hands like Nico. When we touch, sparks seemed to fly off his hand.

"Piper McLean."


	5. A State of Grace

**A/N - Hey! 21 reviews! I'm so excited, I decided to update. I hate this chapter, but I couldn't do it any better. I kept rewriting it. This is probably the best one.**

**Also, reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'This is a state of grace'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Jason's POV**

I could feel my heart speed up, but I was pretty proud of myself for staying calm. She gripped my hand tight and I practically feel the sparks. I sat down next to Nico and he smirked a little.

"So, guys. Are you going to sign the contract, or should we call it off."

"I'll sign it," Percy said. "Same," Nico and I chorused.

"Good, good," Steve said distractedly. "What about you, Miss McLean."

"Yeah, I'm good with this." She swallowed and nodded her head with the words she spoke. Piper seemed kind of nervous. Hmmm. We are pretty scary. Especially Nico and how broody he gets.

"Is that it? We just have Piper sign the contract and kick her out?!"

"Umm... No, just hang out or something." Steve didn't look into the future much for things like politeness. "Get to know each other."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the specifics." After we'd signed the contract or whatever, we shoved our managers out the door, insisting we knew how to get to know each other and Nico complaining they made him paranoid.

We relaxed on the couch. "I can breathe so much more freely," Nico said.

"I'm sure you can," I snorted. He smiled and went nodded in agreement.

"I knew you'd understand." I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my short, black hair. When I first met Piper, I had taken out my hair dye and coloured contacts, like I always did when I wanted to go unnoticed. Nico and Percy had chosen not to disguise. Of course, they could go to their dad's to be alone. My dad didn't welcome me like that. Now, I looked like I did on stage.

We made small talk - us, Piper, weather.

"Let's play Our Life," Percy shouted. Our Life was a game that Thalia had made up when we were first getting to know Annabeth. We went around the circle, telling one thing about us that had been requested. We started with family and went to favourites and kept getting more and more personal.

We all hated when it got more personal, but it was funny to see everyone's reactions. Nico hated it, hated talking about his family. But whatever. He'd have to play. Percy absolutely loved it, but just wait until I continuously asked about Annabeth.

We were so gonna play.

**Piper's POV**

I wasn't sure what it was, but Percy and Jason looked all for it.

"What is it?" They explained quickly and they looked so excited I agreed.

"Sure," I smiled. Nico groaned. I glanced at him and he shrugged. "I hate this."

"Sucker," Percy coughed while Jason grinned. Nico threw a pillow at him and he easily caught. "That was bad aim, bro. What would Thals say?" I froze. Who was this 'Thals'? Nico's girlfriend?

"That I'm a boy."

"True, true. That girl is harsh."

"Not on me," Jason said smugly.

"She's your brother, dude." I hoped I wasn't visibly relaxing. TB3 were cousins, so Thals would be Nico's cousin as well.

"Guys stop arguing," I sighed. "Let's just play come on." Jason nodded first, Percy and Nico following his lead more hesitantly.

"Kay. This round, siblings!" Percy said in an announcer's voice. Nico muttered something under his breath, looking less and less pleased. This wasn't the carefree Nico I'd seen. He looked quite depressed.

"Piper lead us off."

"No one."

"Hazel and Bianca." I didn't know he had two sisters. Just Bianca, I had thought.

"Thalia." I remembered the girl from last week, with her brother Jason. That was funny. What's the chances of meeting two different people in a week and them and siblings had the same names?

"No one. Moms," Percy continued.

"Aphrodite McLean."

"Maria di Angelo."

"Anne Grace."

"Sally Jackson." We continued for a while, going through family and favourites.

"One best friend," Percy implored.

"Leo Valdez."

"Hey, the lead singer from Flame On! right?"

"Yeah. He's a great friend." That is, when he's not being too annoying.

"Connor Stoll."

"Kay... Ummm, Leo as well." I stared for a moment.

"You know Leo?"

"Yeah. We were close as kids." This day kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Surprise!" Nico shouted so suddenly we all jumped. "What? It really is a surprise. After all, it's not like he's in love or anything." Percy looked like a tomato.

So the game went on like this, Nico assaulting Percy about his crush and a date he got asked to by her and had to tell her no. Jason joined in occasionally. It was really fun, getting to know about my favourite band.

All too soon, Andy and Steve were back and I went home to mull over my thoughts. I wanted to go back. It felt so peaceful there. Like a real family.


	6. Sitting Here Alone

**A/N - Review count: 29! Yay!**

**What I really want to say is I'm making TB3 be Marianas Trench because they're my favourite band and Piper be Taylor Swift because she's my favourite singer. Honestly, it doesn't mean anything, I'm just using them so I have backup incase I need to put in a song. Kay?**

**Also, reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**This chapter is just how the characters are feeling. Again, incredibly short.**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Nico's POV**

I wasn't sure what to think of Piper. She had acted nervous around me at first and seemed to become confident over time. I knew she liked me. I'm surprisingly good with feelings, just not great with expressing my own.

I wasn't very brave. I couldn't let anyone in. I didn't want her to like me. It didn't feel right, not with Jason liking her. She seemed like a good person. I'd heard of her and she was spoken highly of. She appeared to be surprised I hated that game. I am very easygoing, maybe slightly less than Percy. But, like I said, I don't do well with my own feelings.

One week until the tour. I didn't know how to feel. The place in my chest that had once loved felt empty. Hollow. There was plenty of room to let my family in again. I just couldn't find the doors.

**Piper's POV**

I breathed in deeply, smelling the salty air. Four days until the tour. So I was at the beach one last time before a bus. I thought of The Big Three again. Lately, I couldn't get them out of my head.

I ran their traits through my head. They all had black hair but different eye colour. Percy and Nico were laid back and Jason was less willing to live on the edge. They all had a good sense of humor and the same smile.

They had a healthy relationship, fighting playfully over the smallest thing, but loving each other. I wished I had a better relationship with my father. It made me sad sometimes, but I knew he did his best.

I watched the waves lapping my toes at my dad's private beach. I closed my eyes, laying back on the warm sun and feeling content as I drifted off.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth's face swam in front of me. Her angry face said, "Why'd you say no? Why'd you hang up?"

"Sorry, Annabeth. I had a meeting. I wanted to go with you."

"Sure," she said, spinning around and stalking off. But not before I saw her eyes soften. She knew how hard it could be. I went back inside and tried to think of something besides her.

I sank down and thought, 'The tour is in three days.' I liked Piper. She was really kind and enjoyed laughing. Best of all, she didn't seem to like like me! It was refreshing on a way because she didn't drool at the sight of me. I only wanted Annabeth to do that.

Three days. Gone for three months. I'd gone longer, but still...three weeks without Annabeth.

**Jason's POV**

My head spun with dizziness. I had stared at my clothes, trying to decide what to bring to wear on the bus. Usually, we didn't pack much because our stylist fuss way too much and there's no point bringing anything other than what to wear on the bus. We wouldn't be wearing that while stepping outside.

Everything she wanted would already be on the bus. I had to sit for a minute. I thought about Piper.

She was just as nice as the press described. Gorgeous and sweet and perfect. I smiled. I should probably get back to packing because I thought of her enough and really, staying up late and doing this would cause extra dizziness.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**A/N - Review count: 33!**

**Sorry the other chapter was so short. I'm making it up to you here (I think).**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

**PJO Fanfic Tip: When you write a story about Percy and friends going back in time to read the books with gods and have them introduce themselves with their full title and Percy goes on about 'Slayer of the Minotaur, Medusa, Echidna, Etc,' you have to make Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth say it too. Otherwise it gets boring. So? Saviour of Olympus is enough. The gods don't find that other stuff impressive. It's been done and Percy is just a mortal.**

_'Everything has changed'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

I didn't pack much because the boys had warned me about Silena. She was the stylist and completely fashion obsessed. Apparently, her mom was a model like mine and she liked to buy tons of clothes for us.

It was the day we were leaving the bus would stop at my place at 11 after picking up Jason, Nico, and Percy. I quickly brushed my hair into a ponytail. A glance at my watch confirmed I only had five minutes left. I went outside and sat on the steps.

Soon, a large tour bus pulled up and the door opened. Andy came off the bus and grinned.

"Hey, Piper! Come on, we leave right away! We're starting in Canada and we better get a move on if we're hoping to be ready for the concert." I followed him on the bus. He come two days earlier to pick up the stuff I was taking so they could put it on the bus.

He led me to the back, pointing out things I might need to know for later.

"If you need any other help, the guys are here," he informed me. "This is your bunk," pointing to the bottom bunk on the right. "Jason's up above you and the other are on this side." He gestured to the left half.

"Need any more help?" I shook my head and he continued, "I'll see you after the tour, then."

"Bye!" I called after his retreating form. He waved and continued walking. He probably parked his car on the street and got on the bus to make sure everything was going smoothly.

I've never done a three month tour before and I felt shaken thinking about being away from home that long. It had been a long time since I'd been three months away. I mean, sure, it wasn't the greatest family home, but it wasn't nothing. No matter how big it was, expensive the inside was, it was still home, still where I grew up. Home.

I shook my head and headed to my bunk. Three months... I don't even remember that. I know I went to a Ancient Greek camp for kids with ADHD and dyslexia over the summer until I was seventeen and fame started skyrocketing. I can't believe that three years ago, I went there. My mom was a huge Greek fan, rightly named Aphrodite.

She sent my there and I fell in love with the place. We learned Ancient traditions and some years we did plays. I was sick for 'The Titan War' play but played one of the main characters in 'The Giant War'.

The claiming for the cabins was very intricate. Sometimes it was immediate and other times it took a while. I was put in Aphrodite because it is my mom's name but others are put according to personality. Leo's had been quick too because he was so good with fire and his hands.

But those stays were only two months there were more people. We were a family. I walked to the bunks again. I wondered where TB3 were, but if I didn't see them on the way there, I would read my Harry Potter book.

I slid into the bunk and saw a small box attached to the wall holding the books I'd put in my bag. I took it out and settled down. It was written in Ancient Greek (special camp edition) and was a whole lot better than English. I'm not sure how long I sat there reading. I would guess three hours (I had just started a new book, 'Goblet of Fire') when Jason's head appeared through my curtains.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey. We're stopping for food. Come on out." I set down my book and followed him outside. I shivered in disgust as I realized I was McDonald's, but I really couldn't afford to be picky. This was just how I ate every other tour. McDonald's was just getting a little bit old.

I ordered a burger and fries and went to join Nico, Percy, and Jason. Nico and Percy were already done and Jason was almost there. I rolled my eyes and took a bite, hating the taste it left in my mouth.

I stood up and said, "I better go get a coke."

"I'll get it for you," Jason offered immediately.

"If you don't mind, thanks." Nico and Percy smirked, looking after him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Percy stated firmly, stealing a fry off my plate. I think he chewed for five seconds before swallowing. He tried to take another but I slapped his hand away.

"They'll be all gone, the way you eat them." He pulled his hand away, fake pouting.

"You wound me, Pipes." I stiffened at the nickname.

"Whatever, and don't call me that." Jason arrived with the Coke and set it down next to me. We continued to small talk when Percy's phone buzzed. He took it out and checked it.

"What is it?"

"Not much. I just asked Clarisse how it was going at Camp Greece and she said everything was fine and to beat it."

It took a few moments for my brain register what he just said. "Wait, like the one for kids with ADHD and dyslexia?"

"Yeah! Did you go there, too?"

"Ever since I was little." My jaw dropped. "You guys were in the second play." I facepalmed. "Main characters, too. I can't believe this!"

**Jason's POV**

Wow. I remember her know. She used to have choppy hair though, and not as fancy clothes. Just jeans and a plain 'Camp Greece'.

"You were the one with the dagger of visions and charmspeak," Nico said finally.

"Otherwise known as Piper McLean," Percy smirked. I loved our plays. You didn't pretend to be someone. You were yourself, how you imagined you'd act. It wasn't total improv. You weren't given scripts on what to say, you made up your lines and rehearsed them.

We talked more about camp and I watched Piper's eyes change colour and shine with each memory. As we walked back to the car, I couldn't help but think, what a weird day. Something has changed.


	8. You Were Never A Saint

**A/N - Review count: 36!**

**A little cute Jasper in here.**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**My longest chapter so far! Read and review!**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'So you were never a saint'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

We walked back to the bus and I sat down by the window. I stared out it for the longest time, watching the scenery go past. After a while, Jason joined me and we just sat there. I felt at ease right then.

And at that moment, I was disturbed by a thought that bothered me. I didn't remember Jason. I should have, he was my boyfriend in 'The Giant War'. But looking at him, nothing sparked a memory.

Jason got up and said, "I better go rest. We'll probably won't have time to rest more when we get to Canada." I just nod. Finally, I get up and walk to the front of the bus. Nico is sitting on the couch, enthralled in some baseball game. He glanced up when I sat down beside him.

I squinted at the score on the screen, but I unable to make it out. I stared at the teams. I wasn't really into baseball. It didn't matter all that much to me. Finally a commercial came on and Nico flipped off the TV with a sigh.

"Are you okay? You seem really down lately." He put his head in his hands.

"I'm good. My sister Hazel just got married and moved to Rome."

"Oh," I murmur. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine. She married a nice guy. She's just, you know, in Rome."

"I get what you're saying," I insisted. "My mom is halfway across the world and I've only met her once or twice."

"It's too bad how far away family gets."

**Nico's POV**

"Sometimes I don't know how to talk to them. They've changed."

"Yeah. But you've changed, too, Nico," Piper's voice is soft. "You just haven't noticed. It's so gradual. Remember that." She gets up and walks to the driver. I think over her words. You've changed too. I know I've changed.

Was I better this way? Piper comes back and says, "Half an hour left." I nod and watch her go. I slip into the back room where Silena has hung the clothes up. She's left four extra long sticky notes on the wall. She does this every time. I find mine. The first line says Toronto. Beside is the clothes to wear.

I search through the rack until I find the 'Down With Hades' shirt and black jeans. I pull it on in the curtained change room and discard my previous clothes in a bin she left. Normally we wear the outfit that goes with our latest album, Ever After. It's sort of like a soldier's uniform I guess but has a white top.

It must be because this tour is with Piper. I scroll through the list and see we do wear the outfit some days. I walked out of the room, trying to forget about Hazel for the moment. Because Hazel made me think of my fight with Bianca.

"Think of someone besides yourself!"

"Fine! Don't stay here for me! Stay for Percy, because so much better of a 'brother' than I am!"

I winced, knowing the words hit home hard. Piper was right. I had changed. For the worse. I was so far from a saint.

**Jason's POV**

I was exhausted. I'd been sleeping for an hour. Everything was so bumpy it could been not but a few minutes. I wanted to sleep again. I was about to close my eyes when Piper appeared.

"Hi. We're almost there."

"Great. Wanna come up?" She crawled into my bed and sat to me, pulling her knees up to her chin and hugging them. "Are you okay, Piper?"

She tilted her head. "I guess," she muttered. "I was just thinking."

"About..." I pressed lightly.

"You know how we went to Camp Greece together? How we were boyfriend and girlfriend in the play? How is it that, looking at you, I still don't recognize you?"

"Oh, that," I grinned. "You me worried, you looked so grim."

"Well?" Piper inquired. "Do you know anything?"

"Yeah. See, the thing is, I like to get away from it all now that I'm famous. So I dye my hair black to match the family resemblance and put in gray contacts. I take the disguise off if I want to get away."

"Oh." Her eyes widened in shock. "OH! You're the one with Thalia who got my autograph! Whoa! I thought you looked familiar. I recognized you from camp and you're my favourite band."

She blushed, seeming to realize what she said.

In attempt to make her feel better, I said, "That's awesome! You're my favourite artist."

She flushed even more, looking flustered, which was incredibly cute. "T-thanks." She smiled. "I love hearing about fans."

"Same."

"Umm, hey, are you dressed for the concert? Only five minutes until we get there."

"I better get changed soon."

"Yeah."

There was a short pause of awkward silence before I sat up. "Right. Better get going." Suddenly, Piper leaned forward and kissed my cheek. She looked as red as I felt. Her kaleidoscope eyes met mine and they held conflicting emotions.

Then she said, "Later, Sparky."

"Sparky?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad's 'Zeus'," she explained simply. Piper then exited and left me with five minutes to gather my thoughts and change clothes.

**Piper's POV**

OMG. I just kissed Jason Grace. I don't even like him that way. I mean, sure he's cute and funny and sweet and... hold on, I can't think like that! I like Nico! My thoughts were so scattered I didn't even notice Nico behind me.

"Thanks for helping me understand," his voice soft. His breath on the back of my neck sent chills down my spine. I blushed and cursed myself, what was it with me and blushing today? My cheeks were a dead give away of my emotions!

I wasn't sure what he meant but I said no problem and tried to forget his smirk.

**Percy's POV**

My cousins and I were chilling before the concert while Piper was getting her make-up done. We were talking about random shit when I suddenly remembered I had heard Piper and Jason talking on my way to the change room.

"Dude," I said. "What were you and Piper doing behind that curtain?" I smirked, knowing how perverted it sounded. Nico fist-bumped me when Jason went as red as a beet and his eyes bulged out of his head

"Nothing! We were just talking! She wanted to know why she didn't remember me having black hair and gray eyes."

Suddenly, I snorted. "You've been crushing over a girl who went to the same camp with you and played your girlfriend in a play! For two years, mind you!" Nico and I rolled on the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Anything else you did?" Nico implored.

"Uh, she kissed my cheek and called me Sparky."

"Whoa! Did you ask her out?"

"Well... no."

"Dude! Grow up! Ask her out!"

Jason frowned and said, "You couldn't have done any better!"

"You're on!" Nico yelled. This was turning ugly fast. "I bet I can ask her out before you can."

"How much," Jason smirked, although he looked a little nervous.

"$50."

"You are going down!"

"Guys are you sure -" Too late. They shook on it. I buried my face in my hands. This wasn't going to end well. Jason liked Piper and Nico was, well, Nico. I had a feeling who was getting a girl and $50.

**Jason's POV**

That wasn't smart, and I knew it. But I figured Nico was nice enough to let me win this, give me time to work up my courage to ask her. It would be whatever and he would could up a 50 like it was a 5.

We continued our discussion normally and I could feel Nico was going to play nice guy on this, be the perfect cousin. I just knew.

"20 minutes until the show," someone yelled.

"15!" That's when Piper walked in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Not much."

"You look awesome, Pipes," Nico grinned. I didn't realize until to late.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Wanna come to the movies or something on Friday with me?"

Piper looked momentarily stunned. "S-sure!"

As soon as she accepts, I want to rip Nico's arrogant little head of his cocky little shoulders. Yeah, I'm such a nice person. Not.

**Nico's POV**

As she accepted, I felt guilty. It didn't feel right. I blame my stupid pride. I can't let Jason win another bet. It won't mean anything, though. Because I'm not that cruel.

See, thinking nice thoughts makes it good again. I watch Jason glare murderously. Or not.

**Piper's POV**

I am ECSTATIC! I can't wait until Friday! Only three more days. Jason looks a little upset and I feel really bad. Only then did I realize I had kissed him. I am such an awful person.

I go up to him and say, "I'm sorry, Jason. But that was just a... just a... sisterly kiss. Yeah, entirely sisterly. Okay."

"Yeah, that's fine."

**Percy's POV**

I don't know what is going on. All I know is that Nico fifty more dollars, Piper has a date, and Jason was disappointed. I should have stopped this, it's my fault. Does that make me bad?

**Piper's POV**

I could barely contain my excitement. A concert on the same stage as TB3, a date with Nico later, everything was perfect.

"5!" We're going to go onto the stage soon. I pressed down my exhilaration, but it left chills and a stomachache and heart beating so loud, it could have been pounding footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, but nobody was running.

"NOW!"

We already had our places on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome... (cue the curtain lifting) The Big Three and Piper McLean!" The crowd went wild. Screaming fans everywhere.

"Hello Toronto!" The rest of the night was a blur. I sang songs from my latest album, Speak Now (although I was working on a new album, Red). I sang Red. The boys sang some songs from Ever After.

After, I staggered to the bus, completely exhausted. I slept for the ride to Ottawa and, as our next concert was tomorrow, through the night.

**Percy's POV**

"That was awesome!" I tell my cousins.

"Yeah. Piper awesome, we did awesome!" Jason continued. Piper was in the bus already. I guess she must not have slept on the drive here, so she was out cold. We laughed and fell onto our beds, going into our own comas.

**Jason's POV**

I wasn't that tired. Unfortunately, that gave me tons of time to think about Piper and Nico. What if Nico did like her the way I did. I frowned. That was a displeasing thought. I stood up and went to get a drink of water.

On my way, I tried to convince myself that maybe, just maybe, I was more tired than I thought and Nico was just accepting a challenge and doing so much better than I ever could.

Huh. Maybe I wasn't tired.

**Nico's POV**

Sooo... Percy thought I was out cold like Piper because naturally, he was too. I remembered Piper from camp, of course. She was a natural actress. Her dad was an actor. Her mom was the most famous model in the world.

I hadn't really been excepted at camp. I still loved it though. My only friends were the Stolls and my cousins. They are awesome people. They called me kid til i was twenty and told their little boy was growing up on every single one of my birthdays. I missed them.

And on the topic of camp, people weren't doing so well emotionally. And physically. Clarisse just didn't the kinds of things happening daunting. The mechanical monsters in the woods were going haywire. The campers had more and more fights.

Yeah, Clarisse probably found it fun. What a mess.


	9. I Guess We Fell Apart

**A/N - Review count: 46!**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**NeonHedgehog-No Thalico, they're cousins**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'And I guess we fell apart in the usual way.'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**PLEASE READ THIS! I have major writer's block and I do realize I've had all today and yesterday to update but I have no idea what I'm going to say. I know what is going to happen but I'm not sure what to say.**

**This isn't very long. Please forgive me but this is a filler. I might not be updating for a while. So ya. Thanks for reading.**

**I suck.**

**Jason's POV**

It's Saturday. It's headlining the papers. It's the front cover of every single celebrity magazine. Two of the biggest pop stars in the world went out. While on tour together. I know. Dramatic. More dramatic than my dad. Maybe he got excited and wrote the articles.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Everyone on the bus knew it meant nothing. The press, as always, didn't. I sighed. This was it. I had three months to make a move on Piper but the second day, she was taken. I was fresh out of ideas.

Slowly, I pressed my head into the pillow. My eyes closed and I tried to escape from my world of horror.

In my dream, Piper and Nico danced around and around. She murmured something in his ear and he let her go. She fell into a chasm. I followed her. Then my old friend Reyna came and pulled me out. She ignored Piper.

I screamed after Piper and she appeared. She attempted to run up the side after me, but she wasn't fast enough. Reyna pulled me more.

"Come on, Jase. Remember the old times? You loved me. I'm going to make that rich snob jealous."

I woke with a start. 'That rich snob. Jealous.' How dare she? And that planted the idea seed in my head. Yes, Reyna would come in handy.

I picked up my phone and punched in the number I hadn't called for three years. But she was a drill sergeant, that woman. She had it nailed in my head pretty good. She didn't pick up. Go figure.

"Lemme stick this in your head, but let me warn you, I'm never gonna answer your calls." I left a message.

"Hey, it's Jason. Sorry I haven't called but it's been hectic. I'm coming to 'Frisco soon. Can I meet you somewhere?"

**Piper's POV**

Two weeks after the date

Something about being with Nico felt wrong. Part of me still had that crush on his beautiful eyes and bubbly personality. I still liked him - as friend. I still loved him - as a brother. When I was with him, I thought about that Jason on the street with Thalia.

I thought about his little smile and his little wave and his sparkling blue eyes. I thought about the crescent moon scar on his lip. Mostly, I heard his voice saying, "Bye Piper."

That's why I broke it off. I don't want to talk about it. It's a little strange, but Nico agreed I was more like a sister than a lover. And that's that. And I know you were expecting something more dramatic, but like I said before, it's kinda feels weird to repeat.

**Line Break :O (No, we're not ending there!)**

I pushed my hair back and groaned as we exited yet another concert. I pinched the bridge of my nose. As much as I love singing, the crowds were giving me a headache.

I slid onto the bus and collapsed. My dreams were chaotic. At one point Jason with blue eyes and I were holding hands. Out of nowhere, a woman swooped like a vulture out of the sky and carried Jason away.

I was about to scream when I awoke in panic. I stared at the ceiling for a while. I tried to rid the dream from my head. Suddenly, the most random thought popped into my head. I hadn't told Jason of the breakup.

I climbed up and whispered, "Jason?"

"Yeah?" His instant response fell on my ears.

"I broke up with Nico. He's more like a brother to me than anything now so... yeah. I forgot to tell you earlier." Silence followed.

"Alright." He finally answered. "If you're happy." My throat closed. I couldn't remember the last time someone had said, "If that's what would please you."

"Yeah," I managed to croak. "I'm happy." I slipped back into my bunk, feeling peaceful.

Jason's POV

My first response was, 'Shit!' I'd called Reyna and Piper was single again? Nice, Jason, nice. Great timing, as usual. Do I suck or what? Could I take that phone call back?

I hope she ignores that call, although that's as unlikely as the sun blowing up tomorrow. Time for Plan B. I just wish I knew what it was.


	10. In the Blink of an Eye

**A/N - Review count: 53!**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**I also wanted to clarify that Piper doesn't realize that the Jason Grace is the same person as the Jason she met while autograph signing.**

**Sadly, this is way to short for my liking, but that's okay cuz I'm trying to make things longer soon. **

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'You break my heart in the blink of an eye.'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Jason's POV**

Ring! Ring! I rolled over with a groan. I realized it was my phone. I grabbed it as my cousins yelled at me to stop the ringing.

"It's too early," Percy shouted. I looked at the clock on my phone. 1:37 pm. Yep. Way to early.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jason. It's Reyna."

"Oh. Hi Reyna," I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my tone as I could muster. Probably not a lot.

"I'm really glad you called! It's been a while. When are you coming to San Fran?"

"Uhhh... I'll have to check later. I don't think we have a schedule for that sort of thing. I have to call my manager."

"Oh. You know what, I can look that up online! That's kinda funny, really. The whole world knows your tour dates but not you."

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "That's really funny."

"Oh, two weeks from now. I'll be waiting at my house Jase!" She rattled off her address and finally said, "Can't wait! Promise you'll come?"

"Yeah, of course." She hung up after quick goodbyes. I put my phone down and buried my face in the pillow. Why? Always some complication. Piper had been open. And I had ruined it? I slipped out of bed and walked toward the mini fridge at the front of the bus.

Piper was standing, staring out the window. She was eating a muffin and drinking coffee. She turned when she heard my footfalls. I slid into a seat, deciding I was not in the mood to make a total fool of myself, and therefore no longer hungry.

Piper sat down next to me. I forced myself not to stare at her. I probably didn't succeed, but she didn't seem to notice. She placed a hand on my knee and heat rose to my face.

"So... how long until we get there?" I wasn't sure where we were going (Reyna was right, I should work on my organizational skills and attempting to know my schedule), but it most likely didn't matter.

"Half an hour, I think. Maybe you should get changed and do something about your hair," she grinned.

"Oh." I got up and turned to a mirror. My hair was incredibly crazy and stuck up all over. "You mean this isn't how girls like it? Messy and unruly? I've heard that most think it's sexy." I told her, winking. Her face flushed.

"Well, uhh," she stuttered. "I-I mean - just uhh..." I smirked.

"Don't worry. I think it would get more publicity." I then proceeded to walk away.

That actually wasn't that hard. Was that how Percy and Nico did it? Just go with the flow, make them blush, and leave them to chase them? I rushed to the back room and found the sheet of clothes. I shrugged on the uniform and soon the bus was screeching to a halt. I checked my phone, but nothing came up. No texts.

Good. I didn't want to see anything from Reyna, not when I had Piper so close.

We rushed off the bus and into the stadium. Piper fell in step beside me.

"Hey, you didn't do anything about your hair!" she teased in an accusing tone. She was right. My black hair was still a mess.

"So still sexy?" I shot back.

"Yeah. Still sexy. Like always." That made my face heat up but I managed to nod in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind." We continued through the building. The whole way, I felt Percy's smirk on my back. Eavesdropping water rat. Get a life.

I sat at the drums as the curtains rose. Screams rose from the crowd and we played everything. The whole time, I thought of Piper. Her voice rang through the building. I remembered her blush. Maybe, just maybe, she liked me as much as I liked her.


	11. Feeling Jealous

**A/N - Review count: 57!**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could.**

**This is dedicated to Aishani108 and the request to make Jason jealous. If anyone has a request, please tell me and I will consider it.**

**Also, Trenchers out there, notice Jason's ballroom dancing. Know where that's from? :)**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'You break my heart in the blink of an eye.'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

The concert was amazing! I couldn't help but smile when the fans called my name. Jason and I did a duet, Good to You, which is one of their songs. It was great, but I saw something in his eyes that I wasn't sure what it was.

We walked back to the bus laughing and goofing off.

"Imagine what Annabeth will think when she sees you kept pointing to te same girl!" Percy groaned.

"That wasn't on tv, Nico."

"Sure it wasn't. Whatever floats your boat." I grinned at Jason, laughing at the cousins' bickering. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. There was a young man standing behind me. He had blond hair and a Dallas Cowboys jersey. Perfect teeth and baby blue eyes stared down at me. I was reminded of my new crush, the Jason I met on the street autograph signing.

This man's eyes and hair were duller, but close in colour.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could get your autograph." I flashed a false smile.

"Sure thing." I pulled out a sharpie. "Where?"

"Well, I was thinking on my skin -" Jason came to my rescue.

"What about your jersey, dude?" he suggested aggressively. "Don't be perverted."

"Of course. Such an innocent face, I wouldn't want her to see anything too soon. Wait for later, shall we? I thought I'd remember you better."

"Just get on with it!" Jason roared, looking furious. Nico and Percy had turned around. I glanced at them desperately before uncapping my pen. They walked over and stood threateningly beside me.

"I'm Dylan, by the way," he informed me as I signed the stupid jersey.

"Bye," Percy said.

"See you later, Pipes." I felt sick to my stomach and he gave my a twisted smirk.

"Go away," Jason snapped.

"So when will I see you, Pipes? Tomorrow-" Nico pushed him hard. I wanted to throw up. Only my dad called me Pipes. My dad... I missed him. I felt a hand pressing firmly on my back, guiding me into the bus. I looked up to see Jason, tight lipped, ushering me forward.

"Come on." I hadn't dealt with anything like that before. I'd always had security guards. But I liked the idea that it wasn't three nameless guys who shoved Dylan off. It was three friends with evil tempers who protected me without being paid. It was a good change.

I went to my bunk, still queasy.

**Jason's POV**

I hated Dylan. I wanted to rip his head off. He went up to an innocent girl an basically said, I'm gonna get in your pants. Tomorrow. Just wait. And sign some completely inappropriate body part with a sharpie.

The less rational part of me thought, what if she liked it? What if she liked his confidence. I can be more like him, maybe. I tried to suppress that, it popped up over and over. Okay, I'll compromise. More confidence. More ripping guys like Dylan's heads off. But tone down the level of inappropriateness. A lot.

I remembered Reyna. Maybe she would be useful. I mean, it could be Plan B. Piper is jealous and feels the same way as I do when she dated Nico. She attempts to rip off Reyna's head, she's gone forever and we live happily ever after. Plan B, done.

* * *

The next morning, I heaved myself out of bed and pulled my phone out of yesterday's clothes pocket. I unlock and checked texts. One from my manager, Thalia, Hazel, and Reyna. I scrolled through them and payed special attention to Reyna's.

'I am soooo excited to see you. One week left, Jase! This is great! We're gonna have lots of fun. :) See you at my place, mmmkay?'

'Great Rey! See you then.' And now for the most ingenious part of Plan C. Leo. I found his number and sent him a text saying, 'You in 'Frisco?'

I threw on some clean clothes and went up front. There was a woman talking animatedly to Nico, who appeared to be tuning her out and somehow nodding at the appropriate times.

"Jason!" he called looking relieved. "This lovely young lady is going to interview us in ten!" She smiled flirtatiously at him as someone called, "Excuse me, Ms Stone, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Ms Stone rushed off to wherever and Nico sighed.

"Of course this one isn't a Percy admirer. He's got a million and this one just has to be mine?" His complaints were quiet. I smirked.

"Lots of them are Percy admirers. They just all support 'Percabeth'." I made finger quotes in the air.

"Save me!" He whispered.

"Sorry, bro. You're on your own."

"I hate you," he snapped.

"Now, now, Nicky, don't hold grudges." He frowned.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Payback is a bitch," I sniggered at the sorrowful expression on his face.

"No, I will help you. Let me just get my clown make-up..." He just scowled. Ms Stone's footsteps sounded on the floor and we fell silent, rearranging our faces to look normal. (Nico didn't look much different.)

"Oh goodie! I'm so excited, you guys are my favourite!" she gushed. Like I couldn't tell. "Where's Percy? Piper's not in this, just you boys." Oh joy.

Percy came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late, hope I didn't miss anything!" Nico shot him a dirty look. I sidled up to Perce and muttered, "Not much, just Ms Stupid flirting with Nico." He grinned and mouthed, 'Lucky him.'

"Let's get started. I'm Ms Stone everyone." The camera came in and we sat down and started to film.

"Hey, I'm Ms Stone, and I'm here today with The Big Three! They are currently on a tour with Piper McLean and we're ready to hear about this tour, their love lives, and more! Let's start with Percy." She turned to him and he smiled.

"So, Percy, how is it going with Ms Chase," she winked. He blushed bright red and managed to stutter out something like, we've been on a date and had a great time.

"Great! Are you enjoying this tour?"

"Yeah, it's awesome, Piper's a really nice person to be around."

"Alright. Nico," she swiveled in his direction. "Is something going on with Ms McLean?" She looked a bit depressed as she said this.

"Yeah, between her and Jason." It was my turn to blush and he smirked and said, "Payback's a bitch, huh, Jase?" I remembered Reyna saying Jase and felt sick. He laughed some more before Ms Stone asked him another question. She did not seem to get the joke at all, which just goes to show how awful of a fan she is. That's, like, our catchphrase. Because we're cousins, we tease each other a lot and say that all the time.

"So, you're single." She said it like a statement.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm open. Piper's a friend." He winked at the camera. He had gotten the hang of it. When we were little, he couldn't do it and it was hilarious to watch his face scrunch. He had perfected it before fame, but personally, it would be so funny if he screwed it up live. Percy and I teased him all the time. His ears would go red and he'd command us to shut it.

"How do you feel about the album Ever After?"

"It's really good. We couldn't have done it without Jason's ballroom dancing, of course. But seriously, Percy did well and it's a lot of fun to preform."

"Jason. How is yours and Piper's relationship? Nico mentioned a thing?" She trailed off questioningly. I blushed and glared at him.

"It's nothing, we're just getting to know each other better."

"Any other girl we should know about, then?"

"Reyna!" Percy piped up and Nico nodded enthusiastically.

"What about this Reyna girl, Jason?"

"Nothing-"

"He's going to her house when we go to San Fran and he's been texting and calling her." Nico smirked. "Payback's a bitch."

"How do you know? And it's just as friends," I added quickly.

"We've been reading your texts and what about the nicknames? It's a date. I know it." Percy smiled sweetly.

"I HATE you two!"


	12. We Learn To Live With The Pain

**A/N - Review count: 62!**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could. If anyone has a request, please tell me and I will consider it.**

**I will be updating next when I have 65 reviews, okay?**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at the screen. Over and over, I've watched the tape. That one girl. I was seething. Her. Why was Percy pointing to her. And that girl too. I watched him reach out to touch them and seethed. I turned to Thalia who was watching over my shoulder, leaning on the couch.

"Why does he keep pointing to them?" I snapped. Thalia rolled her eyes that had previously been fixed on her little brother.

"Your overreacting, Annie," she snorted, staring at Piper during her song. "It's publicity. Are you blind? Have you seriously not seen the way he looks at you?"

"How?" I cried, wondering if I was missing some sort of hate or something. He said he loved me! Or was he using me? I fruitlessly tried to cramp that thought down and said in a slightly calmer manner, "How does he look at me?"

"Like you're the most beautiful thing ever and he's madly in love. Kay? Good. I'm getting tired of explaining it to you." She snorted, clearly exasperated. My phone buzzed and I slipped it out. There was a new text.

'Hey, Annabeth, right? I'm Piper. Percy gave me your #'

I looked up and squealed. "Oh my god! Thals, it's Piper McLean!" Usually, I don't squeal, but I love her. This was a special case.

"Cool," she grinned. She snatched the phone up, and when I protested, she shook her head.

"I'll do the intros. You'll mess up and sound fan girlish." She typed something and handed the phone back to me.

'Cool!,' the message read. 'I'm Annabeth, ya. Huge fan of yours! ;)' I guessed that that was pretty good and not too un-Annabeth-like. I better stick with the awful spelling and grammar, though, if I don't want to seem suspicious. I hit send and a few moments later, there was a response.

':) Perce talks about you all the time.'

Thalia smirked at me before heading to the kitchen. We lived together after she invited me. Between her parents, uncles, cousins, and brother, she had tons of money. Our house was not on Mansion Corner, fortunately. It wasn't tiny, just a relatively big house with a pool out back. I loved it. I contemplated my reply.

'Im glad. Or I'd have to gut him.'

'Haha. I'd like to see that'

'Did you see their interview with Ms Stone? Hilarious. She was totally checking Nico out. Probably claimed she was a huge fan, but she never got their most pop joke.'

'No, but email it K?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks'

'No prob.' I texted, attaching a link for the interview. I then set down my phone and went to the kitchen after Thalia. I was glad to have Percy. Much rather him than Luke.

**Piper's POV**

I selected the link for the video. Immediately, it came up and I hit play.

A woman with about ten pounds of make-up was seated with Nico, Jason, and Percy.

"Hey, I'm Ms Stone, and I'm here today with The Big Three! They are currently on a tour with Piper McLean and we're ready to hear about this tour, their love lives, and more! Let's start with Percy." She turned to him and he smiled.

"So, Percy, how is it going with Ms Chase," she winked. He blushed bright red and mumbled, "Uh great... Been on a date. Yeah, it's great."

"Great! Are you enjoying this tour?"

"Yeah, it's awesome, Piper's a really nice person to be around."

"Alright. Nico," she swiveled in his direction. "Is something going on with Ms McLean?" She looked a bit depressed as she said this. I suppressed a snort, she should know we called it off.

"Yeah, between her and Jason." It was Jason's turn to blush and Nico smirked and said, "Payback's a bitch, huh, Jase?" I grinned, knowing that that was their 'inside joke', meaning the whole world knew it. He laughed some more before Ms Stone asked him another question. She did not seem to get the joke at all, which just goes to show how awful of a fan she is. That's the catchphrase, idiot.

"So, you're single." She said it like a statement.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm open. Piper's a friend." He winked at the camera. I couldn't help but melt at his face, having to remind myself he was an almost brother. Still, he looked hot.

"How do you feel about the album Ever After?"

"It's really good. We couldn't have done it without Jason's ballroom dancing, of course. But seriously, Percy did well and it's a lot of fun to preform."

"Jason. How is yours and Piper's relationship? Nico mentioned a thing?" She trailed off questioningly. Jason blushed and glared at him.

"It's nothing, we're just getting to know each other better." I tilted my head, feeling a jolt of pain run through my body. Stop, I scolded myself. I liked the other Jason. I couldn't like two different guys! One was enough.

"Any other girl we should know about, then?"

"Reyna!" Percy practically screamed and I froze. Who? Nico nodded enthusiastically.

"What about this Reyna girl, Jason?"

"Nothing-"

"He's going to her house when we go to San Fran and he's been texting and calling her." Nico smirked. "Payback's a bitch."

"How do you know? And it's just as friends," Jason's ears were turning red.

"We've been reading your texts and what about the nicknames? It's a date. I know it." Percy smiled sweetly.

"I HATE you two!"

"Whatever. What can I say? Payback's a bitch!"

"I KNOW! You've said it!"

"The more times you say, the more satisfying it is." They continued arguing, but I wasn't listening. Reyna. Jason liked her. She was do lucky. Sure, that other Jason was cute. I didn't know him as well. This Jason was pretty cute and really nice. I couldn't help but feel just a little bit towards him.

My phone buzzed. I slipped it out and stared at the text.

'Piper, remember Charlie?' It was Silena.

'Ya' I said, although I wasn't in the mood to talk.

'He died in a car crash.' I couldn't help it. The tears streamed down my face and a sob broke out. I could see Silena's horror-stricken face and hear her wails through the phone. I raced to the bathroom.

**Jason's POV**

'I'm in San Fran.' Leo's response rang echoed through my mind. 'Ill help you and Pipes.' I told him about my plan and he had agreed. 'Always willing to get a girl, Jason. You know that.'

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked better without the hair dye that I had washed out a couple minutes before and no contacts. I wasn't wearing the contacts either but I'd have to put it all back in soon. I sighed and ran my fingers subconsciously through my blond hair.

After thinking it through, I'd decided not to be like Dylan. My tired, jealous brain had been pretty irrational, huh. Dylan was a jerk. Piper had made that clear. She might hate me too.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and I stumbled back. Piper stood there, red eyes and hand over mouth. She stared at my hair and eyes, going back and forth between the two. I was lucky I had my clothes on.

"Jason?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Did you and Thalia give that autograph to Annabeth?" And that's when it hit me. She didn't recognize me as Jason Grace. She thought of me only as the Jason she met to sign an autograph.

**Piper's POV**

I forgot about being sad. I felt kinda bad, but it was my crush! I felt astonished and speechless. His golden hair shone in the light and electric blue eyes sparked. He smiled and the scar on his lips twisted up.

"Piper?" he asked. "It's me, Jason Grace, from The Big Three."


	13. I Find Myself At Your Door

**A/N - Review count: 65!**

**Reviews make me wanna update!**

**Remember to tell me about my errors I missed, if you could. If anyone has a request, please tell me and I will consider it.**

**Whoa! 65 reviews came crazy fast and I love that you guys are here to support me!**

**Also, please tell me how much longer the tour should be. Remember it's three months long altogether.**

**Short, I know. I'm sorry.**

**I will be updating next when I have 70 reviews, okay?**

**~ Feline Pawprint**

**DC - I don't own PJO/HOO**

_'Found myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads they lead me here.'_

_~ Taylor Swift_

**Piper's POV**

I felt frozen and stiff. I stared at him. I can't believe I didn't fit that together. Now I feel stupid, although there were a few things on my mind recently.

"You. Jason? What the heck?" I tried desperately to form a complete sentence.

"Yeah, me. Something wrong with that?"

"No," I muttered. "I sort of feel deceived now. At first you just tell me you've got blue eyes and blond hair and now you're saying you're that guy I met to sign an autograph. I feel like facepalming."

Okay, so maybe not the most intelligent thing to say, but I did feel that way, and honestly, where did pretending ever get me. So, I did leave out the little detail about him being cute and me liking him. But come on, that's embarrassing for me. Just the way I am.

I turned around and stalked off to my bed and just started sobbing. Gorgeousness, death, pretty girls, crushes? Way too much for me to handle. I hear the curtains gently slide open and feel a hand on my back.

"Hey, you alright?" Nico. I can picture him kneeling down beside me. I don't bother to remove my head from the pillow. "You can tell me. I'm not the press." I manage a weak smile he can't see.

"Reyna was mentioned as a girlfriend. A friend died. I saw Jason with blond hair and blue eyes. Recognized him from an autograph signing."

"Oh. So, Jason, I'm assuming you like him -"

"Don't tell," I pleaded, moving my head so I could see him.

"Pinky promise," he smiled. I snorted and curled my pinky around his. He dropped it and continued.

"You then learned a friend died, and then Jason dropped a bomb on you in a time of distress and you realized he's the same guy as your other crush."

"I guess," I said, not having thought of it that way.

"Should I go give him a piece of my mind?"

"Are you like this with your sisters?" His expression hardened. Oops, touchy subject.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. I probably am." His voice remained neutral and his face lightened. "My older sister is married and I'm going to my younger sister's wedding next summer.

"Are you sure you're okay, though. I can ask Percy to come. He's just got a way with words. He's so good that I forget how to be awed and have to laugh instead."

"Nah, I'm good. He'll probably make me feel better and then I can't feel sorry for myself." Nico smirked.

"Or you'll get sick from laughter and have to go home."

"Or that," I agreed.

"Well, feel better anyway." The curtain closed and I was left in the dark to think about what he said and knowing that this really wasn't Jason's fault.

**Jason's POV**

I stared out the window. I had messed it up. Again. Why? Everything I did was wrong. What was she doing right now? Hating me? And, as if on cue, Percy walked in.

"Crying." His words were harsh and hit home hard. "You made her cry."

"I wish I didn't. I didn't mean to. She just barged into the bathroom. I mean, the door was closed for God's sake."

His tone softened a few degrees. "Girls sometimes, hmm? So confusing."

"Most definitely." His smile was small.

"Couldn't you have talked to her, though. Nico's with her, but it's not his job to clear things up for her when you caused a mess. We're like brothers to her, and I do realize that brothers help their sisters out, I've seen it enough with you and Nico, but it's not actually going to make this go away. It'll just make her better around others. Not you."

"I know."

**Piper's POV**

I know I should have waited for Jason to come to me. I mean, come on, he started this. But I didn't want to feel like this. Not while Reyna is looming in the future, possibly next week. Or three days.

So went to him. Seated by the window, I felt like this was backwards. Usually, he came to me by the window. I cleared my throat and he spun around, startled.

"Can we do something about this?" I asked, feeling suddenly timid.

"I'd like to. What exactly to do is the question." I pondered that.

"We could agree to forget this," he said finally. "I mean, it's not a big deal that I have blue eyes and blond hair." It is that you remembered me, but didn't mention it. But I didn't say that.

"Sure." We shook on it and I smiled at him before rising and walking to the back to get changed. And as I did so, I pushed down the wary voice in the back of my head that said, '_This isn't over.'_


End file.
